


Papito

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ira apologize to daisie  after a fight





	Papito

”Hey come back here”Ira calls out trudging along the road in search of one Cuban woman 

”You can't just run away from me”Ira yelled out into the darkness 

When a female voice answers back sassily ”Oh I most certainly can mister”

Ira looked over to see his girlfriend daisie hands on her hips the two had a horrible fight and she had ran off on him 

”Dont look at me like that”Ira said she looks insanely pissed off and she had every right to be 

”Man up to what you did papito”Daisie yelled at him 

”I was wrong and you are right there ya happy now?”Ira finally gave in 

”I know admitting your wrong isn't that easy for you papito but I'm proud of you”Daisie slowly walked towards him 

”Cant wait to take dress off you later”Ira looked her up and down

“Aye hold your horses keep it in your pants later I promise”Daisie tells him


End file.
